Delicious Moving Antics
by Chelle Isyrian
Summary: Sequel ish to Umbrella Verse. Kind of a continuation of what happens at the end of my one-shot series. MaixNaru of course, though I might do other pairings. Enjoy! Rated M btw ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back in the fanfiction writing business! Woo!**

**And this is my sequel to the Umbrella verse series. It shall be ten times better and full of angst and smut so yes.**

**Nothing has changed, I haven't bought Ghost Hunt since Umbrella Verse so unfortunately I still don't own anything but the plot.**

**Rate-Review-Enjoy**

* * *

The old woman trudged down the steps to the laundry room, trying to ignore the racket made by the group of young people roaming the stairways carrying heavy boxes from a van outside into an apartment a few floors below above her. She glared at a blonde haired man as she ducked passed the pillows he was swinging around his head.

"Gomenasai!" he yelled back at her, barely glancing in her direction. Shaking her head at the youth of today, she continued her slow climb down the narrow stairways towards the basement. Loading her washing into the nearest machine she sat, wishing, not for the first time that day that the raven haired boy in her apartment block had never moved in.

Naru studied his new apartment, checking all the items he'd unpacked hadn't been broken during the trip here and the less than delicate handling by his colleagues. Seeing everything was undamaged, he went to find his girlfriend. He found her arranging photographs in their bedroom, humming quietly to herself. Leaning against the door frame he watched her work, admiring the view he received when she bent down to pick up another photograph. Mai had yet to notice he was there so he used the opportunity to let his playful side out for a bit. Stalking forward as quietly as he could, he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body and nibbled on her ear.

"Wha-" she squeaked when she felt the arms constricting her, but soon relaxed into the familiar feel of them. Naru brought his hand up, slowly gliding his fingers over her stomach and up between her breasts, following the line of her throat to her chin. He felt her shiver vibrate through him and he tilted her head to his, softly placing his lips on hers. She moaned into him and he smirked in response, deepening the kiss until his tongue traced the inside of her mouth. Her hands gripped his, she went to cup his face but he stopped her, holding both her hands in one of his until she couldn't move them. She whimpered, breaking away to look at him questioningly. He just gazed back at her, his eyes somewhat glazed over with desire. Recapturing her lips he held her tighter but thought better of it; turning her around so that she was pressed against him chest to chest. He moved his hands, letting go of hers, down her back, sliding over her butt to her thighs. A slight change in pressure was her only warning before he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, forcing their mouths together with bruising force. He walked backwards, holding her with one arm, using the other to find the door handle, pressing the lock. Mai giggled into his mouth upon hearing the door lock. Moving carefully back into the middle of the room, Naru searched for the unmade bed they'd brought up earlier. He figured he'd found it when he fell on top of his startled girlfriend. He took his time trailing kisses along her jaw, moving tantalizingly toward her throat. She moaned at the contact, wriggling to give him better access to the skin at her neck. Naru complied, softly nibbling and sucking at every patch of skin she gave him, causing moans and gasps to trickle out of her mouth like a small water spring. She fisted her hands in his hair as she felt his mouth moving lower, skimming over the tops of her breasts. She moved her hands to gently push him away. He looked at her questioningly as she sat up. Catching the bottom of her top, she ripped both her t-shirt and the singlet she wore underneath up sand over her head, flinging them off to the side somewhere. Naru took a moment to study her beautiful chest, tracing the curves lightly with his fingertips. The girl beneath him exhaled heavily and before he could do anything he'd been dragged down into a searing kiss. His hands moved to undo the clips at the back of her lacy bra, throwing it in the same general direction as her shirts. Still kissing her he stroked down her throat, across her chest and around the swell of each breast. He broke away from her mouth and continued his downward trail, paying attention to each breast in turn. He circled the nipple with his tongue a few times before bringing it into his mouth and sucking hard. At the resulting moan he bit down, enough to feel but not to hurt. Her moan turned into a sharp gasp and he saw he hands clench together at her sides. After doing the same form of ministrations to her other breast, he moved lower, kissing over the plains of her stomach, alternating between hard and sift kisses. Before reaching her jeans he sat back on his knees, undoing the buttons of his own shirt, pulling it off while she watched, devouring the sight hungrily. Once freed of his shirt he returned to her abdomen. Mai surprised him by grabbing his arms and quickly flipping him over, using the strength she's gained from their sparring until she was straddling him. He smirked at her from his new lying place on the bed. She blushed at her actions, still not used to taking the lead in the bedroom, when Naru let her of course. Which was quite often, they found. She bent down and mirrored his movements of earlier, trailing along his sharp jawline, down his neck, earning a growl from low in his throat. She explored his chest, feeling the taut muscles under soft skin , moving lower as she mapped his upper body in her mind. She kissed his stomach, moving to his naval as her hands reached to unzip his pants. She moved from him so he could kick his pants off. She continued kissing, continuing to the inside of his thighs, blushing when she saw him straining against his boxers. Though it was certainly not the first time they'd done this, oral sex was something neither of them had yet broached with the other. However, Mai had asked a few friends about it, and knew what to do in theory. She'd just been too nervous to try it, even though she'd wanted to. Looking up at Naru, she thought now was as good a time as any to try something new. Cautiously she pulled his boxers down, her eyes never leaving his face. He looked down at her questioningly, but she didn't falter as she grabbed his cock, licking it from the bas to the tip. He eyes widened, garbled noises of surprise and pleaser escaping his mouth. He watched her in disbelief as she repeated the action, this time wrapping her lips around the tip. This head fell back at the unfamiliar sensation and he couldn't help but moan loudly. Seeing his reaction to the little trick she'd learnt she sucked lightly, scrunching her face slightly at the new taste. She tried to remember what else she'd been told. She started moving her mouth down, almost forcibly yanking him out of her mouth when she reached her limit. Disappointed by how much she could take she used her hands to cover the rest. Slowly, shakily she put her hands into the form Keiko had demonstrated, bringing them down to the base as she slowly pulled her mouth back, before changing directions until her lips and fingers met. Hearing more moaning coming from above, she did it again and again, picking up the pace a little as her confidence grew with each gasp and moan coming from her boyfriend. The foreign sensations were driving him to the edge faster than he was comfortable with. He propped himself up onto his elbows, watching Mai's face, her brow crinkled in concentration. The sight of her lips sliding over him aroused him more than he thought possible.

"M-ung-Mai!" he gasped. Her mouth disappeared instantly; he could have wept at the loss. She was looking at his anxious, thinking he hadn't liked it. He saw her looking at him and kissed her, reassuring her. Her mouth tasted strange, like him, he assumed. Turning her over so he was back on top he got off the bed, looking for his pants and kicking off his boxers. He found them not far from the bed, digging out his wallet, he returned with a foil wrapped condom. Holding the wrapper with his teeth he tugged down Mai's zip, pulling her jeans off quickly followed by her panties.

Separating her thighs, Naru stroked her, moving in a lazy pace to spread the wetness around. When she was absolutely convulsing beneath him he stopped, chuckling at the glare she threw him. Kissing her sweetly he moved into place and entered her, relishing the feeling. He set a steady pace, slow but deep. Mai's hands crept to his shoulders, holding on while she move in time with him. Already having been close to the edge, it didn't take long for either of them to grow erratic in their movements as the pressure built, exploding through them. Collapsing on top of Mai, Naru pulled out and rolled over, breathing heavily. Sweat coated both of their bodies, sticking them slightly to the mattress underneath. Mai curled around him, resting her head on his shoulder and draping her arm across his stomach. Comfortable silence enveloped them as they came down from their high, broken only by the occasional sounds from beyond the door.  
Their peaceful moment was shattered by loud banging on the door. Without saying a word, Mai and Naru got off the bed and began dressing.  
"Mai!" Takigawa's voice came through the door. "We need to move into there! Open up!"  
"Just a minute!" Mai yelled back, searching frantically for her pants among the mass of boxes. Locating them she thrust them on just as Naru finished buttoning up his shirt. Checking there was nothing out of the ordinary, Naru grabbed Mai, consuming her in one last kiss. He let go just as suddenly, unlocking and yanking the door open to reveal a surprised Takigawa standing there, hand raised to knock again. Placing his mask back on his face, Naru left, striding down the corridor to continue unpacking.  
Takigawa walked cautiously into the bedroom, noting a flushed Mai arranging various items on a shelf. A smile spread across his face as he noticed the dishevelled state of Mai's hair.  
"So..." he placed his box on the bed. "How was he?" he teased.  
An object flying towards his head was her only response, the sound of it hitting home resounding in the room.


	2. Only Mine

**Well alrighty then. Sorry for the long lack of updates. Life's been a bit mental what with graduating high school, then exams, then Christmas and all that jazz. I'm also moving country in the next two weeks so another update might not be up for a while, but I shall try.**

**Anyway, my muse made a flash appearance last night resulting in this chapter being written.**

**Again, the only thing I own is the plot and any OOC characters. Also, did you guys know there is a second Ghost Hunt manga? It's pretty cool so far.**

**Well on with the story!**

Since moving in, Mai and Naru had spent all of their free time making their new home feel just that, a home. However, an unfortunate side effect of this was, they hardly ever left their home. Naru even stopped spending all hours at the office, instead taking on a nine to five day work ethic. While Lin was pleased his charge had loosened up more, and might he add, was relieved the two younger teens had stopped locking themselves in Naru's office. The other members of Spr were not pleased with the current lack of time Mai had for them. Feeling put out, they rallied themselves together and stormed on the teen's apartment, banging on the door loud enough to wake the neighbours, which incidentally, they did.  
After calming the two woman living across from them, and assuring them it would not happen again, Mai returned to her apartment, already feeling the anxiety coming off of her co-workers as watched her boyfriend stare them all down with the best glare he'd ever accomplished.  
"Okay sheesh we're sorry!" Yasuhara wailed, falling to the ground and mock worshipping Naru.  
"Yasu get up." Mai said, rolling her eyes.  
While Mai went to the kitchen to make tea, and hide some less than appropriate items from view, Naru watched each person in the room carefully, deciding how to handle these people after they barged into his home, effectively ruin the plans he had for Mai tonight. Takigawa hid behind Ayako, praying the boss wouldn't find out this was all his idea.  
"It was all his idea!" Yasuhara added when he was once again on his feet, pointing at Takigawa.  
"Hey!" Takigawa yelped, watching Naru cautiously as he moved further away. "It was Ayako who was complaining so much about not being able to see Mai!"  
The woman in question turned on him, preparing to hit him with her purse. Takigawa fled before he could be hit, running in the opposite direction, to cower behind the nearest person there. Unfortunately for him, that person happened to be Naru, who was now turning his full glare onto him. Making the most womanly squeak, he sprinted out of the room, almost bowling over a tea laden Mai in his attempt to escape the woman following him.  
Managing to not drop the tea, she served the remaining people in the room. Mainly Naru, Yasuhara and Masako.  
"Not that it isn't great to see you all." Mai started, sitting next to Naru, who had taken a seat on the smaller couch. "But why is everyone here?"  
"Well, we haven't seen you in ages Mai-chan" Yasuhara whined.  
"You saw her yesterday." Naru pointed out, as all members of Spr had been at the office for most of the day.  
"For two seconds!" Yasuhara argued. "Then you whisked her into your office and we didn't see her again!"  
"Though you still technically saw her." Naru pointed out, sipping his tea.  
"He means to say that everyone is feeling neglected by Mai's due to her spending all her time either with you in your office or here." Masako explained. "Which, when you consider how much everyone used to see Mai on a daily basis, it's as if she has fallen off the world."  
Mai considered this, feeling guilty as she realised it was true. She had been spending so much time with Naru, and knowing the others, they didn't want to interrupt. She HAD been neglecting her friends. She was just enjoying the alone time she had with her boyfriend too much to notice.  
They had been together for nearly eight months now, but it still felt shiny new.  
"I am so sorry." She apologised getting up to bow politely at her friends in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to, I've just been so busy and... And..." Mai petered off; remembering what exactly had kept her so busy. Blushing, she sat back down, staring at her tea.  
CRASH!  
All heads immediately went to the hallway, where the sound had come from. Muttering under his breath Naru went to investigate, leaving Mai with the others.  
"So, how about we all go have coffee together or something?" Mai suggested. Yasuhara brightened.  
"I know exactly the place!" he jumped up excitedly, grabbing Mai by the hand and dragging her from the flat, giving her barely any time to put on shoes and a coat. After sorting out the disaster now created in his bathroom, Naru, Ayako, Takigawa and Masako followed the two out the door, using instructions sent by text to get to where they were.

The coffee shop Yasuhara had dragged Mai and subsequently, the others, to was a small out of the way building a few blocks away from the office. It hadn't taken too long to walk to, and during the walk Mai had caught up on everything she'd missed during her period of constant, distraction. Once everyone arrived, Mai said she'd go get everyone's orders, as an apology for not making time for them.  
"Two hot chocolates, one chai latte, one earl grey tea and a-"  
"Mai?" Mai up from counting the orders on her hand to see someone she knew behind the counter.  
"Eh? Hayato?" One of her classmates from high school was dressed in uniform behind the counter. "You work here?" the boy smiled, scratching the back of his head.  
"Yeah, I needed a job for the summer, so I applied here and got it."  
"That's great!" Mai beamed, moving forward to place her order.  
"So, what would you like? I'm a fully trained coffee slave now." he joked, pulling out a small notepad used to write down orders. "You're a tea slave right?" Mai laughed.  
"Yup, every hour on the hour."  
"So what can I make you?"  
"Uh...oh right, two hot chocolates, one chai latte, an earl grey tea, black coffee and mocha chino please." Hayato wrote down the orders as she listed them off, moving to create them as she waited.  
"Hey Mai."  
"Hm?" she had been watching Hayato make her orders, he seemed to be very good at working all the machinery and everything used to make them. "You still work at that office right? The one a few blocks from here?"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm here with the gang now actually." she answered. Hayato looked up with a cheeky grin.  
"And here I was thinking you were buying all this for yourself." he joked.  
"Hey!" Mai puffed. "This much caffeine would keep me awake for a month." He laughed, placing four of the finished orders onto a tray.  
"See, I was wondering." he started, wiping excess foam off of a cup. He placed the last two orders on the tray, holding it so that when Mai went to grab it she couldn't.  
"Wondering what?" she asked, confused.  
"See, I've liked you for a while now, and I know you don't really seem all that interested in me, but I just had to ask. Do you want to go see a movie together or something." the words kind of tumbled out of his mouth too fast for Mai to fully catch. She stared blankly at him as the words registered in her brain. "Uh, though if you want to do something else, that's alright too, you can pick what we do of course. He waited nervously, watching her face for any sign of how she was taking his proposal. Taking a deep breath, Mai readied herself to let him down.  
"Hayato I-"  
"Are our orders done?" a voice behind her interrupted, making her nearly rip the tray from Hayato and send it crashing to the floor as she spun around. Naru stood behind her, hands crossed and glaring at Hayato.  
"Uh yes, I was just talking to Mai." he said, unsure of who this man was.  
"I believe you asked her out on a date." Naru replied, deadpan. Mai cringed, wondering how Naru would react to that. Naru leaned against the counter, studying the boy across from him. "Please." he said. "Explain why you think you would make a good boyfriend for Mai." Mai blinked in surprise. That definitely was not what she'd expected. Confused at this stranger's behaviour, Hayato stammered a bit, trying to piece together a good argument.  
"Well see, I've known Mai since middle school, and we've been friends since. And I have had this crush on her for most of this time." he managed to get out.  
"And what exactly can you offer her in a relationship?" Naru pushed, leaning in slightly over the counter.  
"I uh, well I um." Hayato gulped, the stranger was interrogating him.  
"Naru stop being mean." Mai protested, seeing Hayato's nervous state. Naru just glanced at her.  
"He thinks he is good enough to date you Mai, I just want to know why he thinks he's better than your current boyfriend."  
Hayato's face crumpled, of course Mai had a boyfriend, and this stranger probably knew him too, that's why he was being so scary. Mai's boyfriend was probably a friend of his, and he was protecting his friend's girl.  
"Uh I'm sorry." he apologised. "I didn't know she already had a boyfriend." he put his hands up to defuse the animosity coming from the other guy.  
"Mai, take these back to the others, they're waiting." Naru ordered. Mai opened her mouth to protest again, but he turned his glare on her.  
"Fine." she grabbed the tray, giving Hayato a small smile as she left.  
"Man, I really am sorry." Hayato continued, hoping the guy would understand it was an honest mistake. "I seriously didn't know she was taken."  
"Well she is." Naru straightened himself off of the counter and paid for the drinks.  
"Whoever he is, he's a really lucky guy." Hayato added as he handed back Naru's eftpos card. Smirking at the boy Naru turned to leave, but not before he said something.  
"Yes, I am."  
Hayato froze.

A few hours later, Mai and Naru returned home, Mai putting their coats away. After making the necessary preparations for getting ready for bed, as it was quite late, Mai slipped into the covers next to an already asleep Naru. Leaning over, she kissed him goodnight. Strong arms grabbed her, locking her into place above Naru as his eyes flickered open. He moved his hands up and pulled her face down into a searing kiss, leaving Mai breathless and completely red.  
"You are _mine_." he whispered, looking into her brown eyes. "Only mine."

**Ta da! Hope you enjoyed it, I know it probably seems a little weird, I DID write it at one in the morning xD**

**Anyway, rate and review as always guys.**

**You're feedback always helps and seeing people actually reading and enjoying my work makes me smile like never before. (Also flail like a pterodactyl on crack in mating season)**

**Until next time!**


	3. Remember kids, always wear sunscreen

Hey guys, I'm here with another installment. I recently moved country and had no internet for a few days and I got so bored and lost without it I wrote this chapter. So if it seems a little crazy, it'd be because I went crazy...

Anyways, this was inspired sorta by my trip to the beach recently. Enjoy!

I dont own anything but plot btw. DOnt hurt me!

* * *

They'd just finished a simple case t a beach resort. After packing up, everyone had decided to hit the beach, as it was extremely hot, inside and out.  
"Come on Mai-chan!" Bou-san begged the brown haired girl. She was refusing to join them in exchange for finishing up the case notes with Naru. Mainly so she had less work to do when they got back to the Spr office. Ayako, Masako, John and even Lin had already left the resort, waiting for Bou-san and Yasu to hurry up and get in the car.  
"No, i'm staying here to help with the paperwork." she said sternly, turning away from the Monk to concentrate once more. Changing tactics Bou-san turned pleading eyes onto Naru, hoping he'd tell her to go.  
"Not interested."  
"Don't worry Bou-san!" Yasu yelled, falling dramatically to his knees in from of him. "I'll frolic in the sand with you!" at the intonation on frolic, Bou-san blanched and ran outside, jumping into the car and locking the doors.  
"What did I do?" Yasu asked innocently, looking up at Naru who had been watching the proceedings quietly.  
"I don't care, just do it somewhere else." he said coldly, resuming his work. Yasu left, calling after Bou-san with all kinds of lewd innuendoes.  
Finally having the peace and quiet he desired, Naru managed to finish all his notes within two hours, leaving Mai to put them into folders to be neatly transported back to the office with them. He exited the room, stretching his legs as he walked.  
Coming back from the restroom, he saw Mai sprawled on the floor, eyes closed, balancing a piece of ice on her forehead.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her curiously. The water dripped down her face, leaving trails of water beads along her skin.  
"Dying." she moaned dramaticaly, throwing her arms up in the air, letting them fall back down to her sides with a thud. Upon closer inspection she did look a little over-heated, the air conditioning in this room wasn't the best, and even he'd started to feel the heat. Smiling slightly to himself, he retreated to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. When he returned to the base, glass still full, Mai hadn't moved an inch. Walking up to her quietly, he slowly poured the water on her.  
"Wha!" she spluttered, bolting up and turning to glare at him. "What was that for you jerk!?" she screamed, scrambling to her feet.  
"That." he answered, smiling at how adorable she looked when wet and angry. "Is how refreshed and cool you're going to feel in about fifteen minutes."  
Confused Mai halted in her slow approach, tilting her head at him.  
"Eh?"  
Saying no more, Naru packed up all the files and paperwork, putting them safely away in the van. Walking along behind him, Mai watched him return the keys to the front desk, then he grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the van.  
Fifteen minutes of silence later, Naru stopped the van in the middle of nowhere. Mai got out and looking around, seeing nothing but dense bushes and forestry.  
"Ne, Naru, what are we doing here?" she asked. He was rumaging through the back of the van for something, emerging with a triumphant smirk as he held a bag. Mai hadn't seen it there before, though it was definitely one of her bags. Grabbing her hand once more, Naru pulled Mai through the forest, following a trail for a few minutes before they emerged at a lake. It was the most beautiful thing Mai had seen. the clearing it was in was small and crescent shaped, with the trees creating a half circle, ending at a cliff.  
"Wow." she gasped. Naru dropped the bag at her feet.  
"Go change." he commanded, walking to a rock not far off with swimming trunks in his hands. Mai eyed the bag, seeing one of her swimsuits peeking out of it. Grinning she grabbed the bag and ran to the nearest bush big enough to hide her. She'd seen Naru naked more times than she could count and he'd certainly seen her just as much, but it didn't feel right changing out in the open here.  
Snuggly fit into one of her more revealing (trust Naru to pack that one) swimsuits and sufficiently covered in sunscreen, she left the bush, seeing Naru already standing in the water waiting. She dropped the bag into the grass and ran after him, splashing water everywhere as she entered the lake.

Evening had fallen, and there was no sign of Mai and Naru back at the office. Everyone else was there, save Masako, who had some meeting to go to.  
"Where are they?" Ayako wondered, repairing the damage the ocean had done to her nails. They'd been back for a few hours, and had not seen hide nor hair of the couple since they'd left to go to the beach. As if to answer her the door crashed open, causing Bou-san to jump so high he fell out of his chair and landed on Yasu, who had been lounging on the floor.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Mai asked as she noticed her co-workers sitting around.  
"Well after we were finished at the beach we came back here to see if you two wanted to go out for dinner with everyone." Bou-san said, trying to free himself from the clutches of Yasu, who had taken advantage of the monk suddenly landing on him to cling to him.  
"Wait, are you sunburnt Naru?" Ayako asked, staring at the young man with wide eyes. Naru ignored her walking slowly to his office. Though he was stopped when Bou-san managed to grab his leg from his position on the ground.  
"But you said you weren't interested in going to the beach us!" the monk whined. Naru looked down at him, smirking.  
"I wasn't." he broke free and shuffled into his office, slamming the door behind him.  
"Hold up Mai, we were at the beach all day and we didn't see either of you!" Bou-san turned on Mai, who looked back, smiling.  
"We weren't there, Naru took me to this small beach in the middle of a forest. It was so pretty!" she exclaimed, grinning madly. "Only Naru forgot to put sunscreen on, so he's rather badly burnt everywhere."  
Yasu raised his eyebrow.  
"Everywhere?"  
Mai rolled her eyes at him, not bothering to answer. This of course, came of as a 'yes' to the rest of the group. Who then all collapsed with laughter until Naru came and kicked them all out.

That night, Naru was lying on the bed, trying not to move too much. He was mentally kicking himself for forgetting something so simple. Sighing, he resigned himself to a restless and pain filled night. He'd just settled into the covers somewhat when Mai entered their bedroom carrying a jar of yellow-ish liquid. He eyed it suspiciously.  
"Don't give me that look." she admonished, sitting next to him on the bed. She slowly started to peel off his shirt, throwing it to the other side of the room, his pants soon following. Naru lay there wearing nothing but boxers and slightly nervous. "It's just organic burn cream. it won't kill you." she reassured him. before he could protest she had opened the lid and dumped some of the stuff on him. It was cold as all hell, but made the places of him it touched feel a lot better. Mai carefully started rubbing it around, making to cover as much of the red skin as she could find. She gradually made her way along his body, covering him in it. He'd somehow managed to not burn his back, so she didn't have to worry about turning him over.  
"What is this made of?" he asked, noting the smell and texture of it. It was a sweet smell, and it felt like glue of his skin.  
"Im not sure, my mother used to use it on me when I got burnt. You could buy it at a small herb shop, though it's not there anymore. Last time I went there the owner told me he was selling the place, so I made sure to get as much of this stuff as I could afford." she explained, finishing off one leg and moving on to the other.  
"So you're putting something all along my body, that you do not know the ingredients of." he stated blankly. Mai paused for a second before resuming her ministrations.  
"I guess so." she replied frowning. "But it works, and I've never had any bad side-effects from it." she added. Naru stayed silent, hoping that whatever this stuff was wouldn't kill him.

Two days later the sunburn had completey gone. Naru made sure to always apply sunblock before he went swimming from then on.

* * *

So yeah.. Like it? then tell me! Seriously! Sometimes I think only a select few people even read my stories, cos so few review. Those people are awesome, though if you're reading this you're freaking awesome too.

Well that's me for now. Got job hunting and stuff to do so I don't know when I'll be back.

Bye guys!


End file.
